24fandomcom-20200223-history
Adoni Maropis
Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA |role = 1. Abu Fayed 2. Alam (deleted)}} Adoni Maropis played Abu Fayed during Season 6 of 24. He also played the role of Alam in a deleted scene from Season 4. Biography and career Adoni Maropis was born just outside of Pittsburgh in Burgettstown, PA, to Greek parents Petro and Despina Maropis. He has two brothers, Sam and Chris. Maropis attended West Virginia University and graduated Magna Cum Laude with a Bachelor's Degree in Business Administration. At the suggestion of his father, Maropis studied acting at Park Point College in Pittsburgh. Maropis also suffered from a form of diabetes which caused him to pursue an athletic lifestyle. He played tennis, basketball, baseball, football, weightlifting, arm-wrestling, fitness, and his favorite pastime, which is table tennis (ping-pong). During a charity ping-pong tournament later in his career, he played as "Team Fayed" dubbed after his 24 character. Earlier on, he did voice-over work in video games, in addition to on-screen appearances: He played Hassan in the FMV cut scenes of Command and Conquer: Tiberian Sun, alongside Francesco Quinn. Some of his other earlier gigs included late-night erotic thrillers and independent films, before getting more mainstream TV guest-spots. Through his career, Maropis has guest-starred on hit shows such as Mortal Kombat: Conquest, Angel (with Jamie McShane), NYPD Blue (with Currie Graham), Criminal Minds, Castle (with Stana Katic and Penny Johnson Jerald), and CSI: NY (with Jonah Lotan). Role on 24 Maropis' involvement with 24 started in Season 4. He played Alam in deleted scenes for that season. Alam was meant to be the father of Safa and Naji, who assisted Jack in fighting off mercenaries from McLennen-Forster. The scenes with Alam were removed, and changed to make Safa and Naji the sporting goods store owners, while their father had been deceased. The deleted scenes are available on Disc 7 of the 24: Season Four DVD box set, where Alam is seen suffering from a gunshot wound. In 2007, Maropis was cast again, this time in the role of Abu Fayed during Season 6. Fayed was one of the main antagonists through the whole season. Maropis appeared in a total of 16 episodes, making him one of the longest-running antagonists of the series. He was credited as a guest star for his appearances. Maropis' stunt double for the role was Jon Braver. ''24'' credits Alam * (scenes deleted) Abu Fayed *Season 6 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * Maropis provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 6: 7:00am-8:00am" (with Manny Coto) ** "Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm" (with Sean Callery) Selected filmography * King Saud (2016) * Lazarus Rising (2015) * Beautysleep Symphony (2010) * Venus on the Halfshell (2005) * Troy (2004) * Alfie (2004) * Hidalgo (2004) * Bad Company (2002) * The Scorpion King (2002) * The Gristle (2001) Television appearances * Taken (2018) * The Last Ship (2017) * Castle (2014) * Pair of Kings (2011) * Chuck (2010) * CSI: New York (2008-2009) * Criminal Minds (2008) * NYPD Blue (2005) * The Agency (2001) * Angel (2001) * J.A.G. (2001) * Passion Cove (2000) * Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) * V.I.P. (1998) * Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Official Website * * Category:Actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Guest stars